paradisafandomcom-20200213-history
The Lux
The Lux is a Piano Bar and Restaurant located on the main floor of Cair Paradisa. Originally opened by , it has seen its ownership change hands more than a few times since its doors opened. Its general atmosphere is a casual one, with drinking being only a focal point during the later evening hours. The Lux offers castle residents a place to meet up with friends or family and enjoy a peaceful meal. There is a private alcove toward the back that is available for small gatherings by request. Visitors to The Lux might find themselves entertained by live music. The piano located toward the rear of the establishment is operational. Patrons with musical talent are encouraged to sit down and play a medley if they feel inclined. Hours of Operation The Lux as a room has an "Always Open" policy. Castle residents will always be able to walk into The Lux and find a table to sit at, regardless of the time of day. If there is no one on staff working at the time, residents are able to request food to be brought to them by the castle ghosts. Any damage done during non-staffed hours will be handled by the owner on a case by case basis. Kitchen Hours Bar Hours Holidays * The Lux is open on all holidays, but might not be staffed. Ghosts will always be available for service. * Staff attendance is not mandatory on any major holidays. Those that work are paid Holiday scale. The Restaurant Menu The Lux has on staff an established chef with owner Eliot Spencer. He changes the menu on a regular basis, keeping new items and dishes rotating out of his repertoire. He will do special requests, but usually asks to have a few days to research and prepare for anything that he's not familiar with. The library has cookbooks of literally thousands of cooking styles. Eliot is always up for a challenge when it comes to cooking, so feel free to bring him a recipe from some other world, and he'll do his best. Aside from the daily changes to the specials that Eliot cooks, The Lux has a menu that offers a variety of enjoyable foods. Anyone visiting The Lux will find the menu full of appetizers, soups and salads, vegetarian meals, fish & poultry dishes, pasta specials, and a variety of items from the "Chop House". All fresh produce and meats are inspected daily to ensure you are getting the best possible meal. Highlighted Items The Atmosphere Using the original architecture of the Castle, The Lux creates a warm, comfortable, and casual environment. With seating scattered between the bar itself and within the restaurant there are a number of different places to sit. The smaller tables invite a quieter setting, suitable for talking or even just reading a book with your meal. Along the sidewalls you can choose either the bench seating or the hand crafted vintage leather bucket chairs. The remaining seating areas on the main floor are usually two vintage chairs placed to each table. Toward the back is an elevated area of seating. Larger tables are available for bigger groups in that section. It does provide a higher view of the entire place and during crowded hours it usually fills up quicker for that reason. It can be closed off to serve as a VIP area or for private parties. The Alcove To the right of the stairs that lead to the upper level is an alcove. The owner can often be found there during the end of shift tallying receipts. It's close to the piano and the arched ceiling holds the acoustics beautifully. Along with the elevated area, the alcove is allowed to be requested for private parties. Lighting During the earlier hours of operation The Lux is well lit keeping an open air feeling in the room. The tables are cleared, and seating is open for all. You don't need to be seated when you enter, just select wherever you want to sit and your waitress will be by to take your order. As the evening hours come into play, the lights are dimmed to suit the bar setting. Tables have small votive candles placed on them. The environment allows for more intimate discussions to take place. The Bar The bar is near the front of The Lux. Viewable upon entrance with backless stools along the actual bar. With several beers on tap, all from different locales, anyone is sure to find something they can enjoy. The bar staff is well versed in mixed drinks, even if they're not sure what's in it, tell them about it and they'll do their best to accommodate your request. All drinks are available during dining as well. Your waitress can easily provide your drink order to the bar staff and you can be served while you eat. There is an extensive wine list available by request, however, it helps if you narrow your curiosity by region or type of wine to start. The wine list has over 3,500 wines at last count, all available in a plethora of vintages by request. Selecting a merlot just off the list could take someone hours. The Lux does offer wine tastings on the second Tuesday of every month. With a selection of 10 rare wines as suggested by castle residents. There is no need to RSVP for the event, simply show up and enjoy. The Piano The Lux is proud to be the owner of a Vintage 1899 Steinway Upright Piano. Placed toward the back of the main dining area, the piano is tuned and maintained by the castle. It's rumored that the piano was originally in the music room, which is why the castle still maintains it. Castle residents are welcome to play the piano. Eliot is always looking for piano players for hire. Tips are encouraged. Serving Ages & Limits While the Lux cannot condone the consumption of alcohol by minors, it also has no way of knowing drinking laws in every single universe. Since most residents do not carry ID on them and some have gone home for years only to have their body remain behind unchanged, the Lux operates on an honor code policy. The Lux will limit your drinking if you appear intoxicated, unable to walk yourself to your room, or appear to become hostile toward other patrons. While death is not permanent in Paradisa, alcohol poisoning is a serious medical condition and having your stomach pumped is not what the clinic is there for. The Staff Owner: Eliot Spencer Hostess: Delirium Bar Staff: Max Guevara // X5 - 452 Piano Player: Alec McDowell // X5-494 * The rest of the Leverage Team does not work on staff, but can often be found behind the counters and in the kitchen. The History of The Lux The Lux was originally opened by -- MORE HISTORY GOES IN HERE -- In most recent months it was taken over by Zora Khyber who ran it until she was sent home. Eliot Spencer entered in search of a specialized cooking pan, to find the place deserted. After a few preliminary questions over the journal, he found the keys along with the deed to the place - now in his name. Confused by what it meant, he tried to make sense of it, and eventually just took over management. In restaffing he hired Delirium as a hostess of sorts. Meaning well, he wanted to give her something to do and figured he'd be able to tolerate her less than normal behavior. On a loss, however, she managed to redecorate the establishment. In light of the unrequested changes, Eliot has opted to redecorate the place and hopefully re-open it with a new staff. All Images are from the La Luna Bar Located in Barcelona Spain